Please Don't Leave Me
by purrpickle
Summary: Pezberry. No one knows what's going on. Brittany's comforting Rachel, and Santana hasn't been seen all day. When Santana arrives late to glee club, how can she convince Rachel to take her back? That she's sorry? One-shot, femslash.


**A/N: **I do not own Glee nor the characters within, as well as I do not own the song Please Don't Leave Me, performed by Pink. So… This is a song fic. I have never wanted to nor attempted to write one of these before. But I was driving home listening to a Pink CD, and the song Please Don't Leave Me came on. As I have been working in a Pezberry state of mind for a while, I realized just how completely perfect the song was for Rachel and Santana, where Santana was the one singing to Rachel. The idea for a song fic came to me, and I answered the call. (My justification is that Glee is a show about singing, so I can't punish myself too much.) Even if you dislike song fics (as I do), I'm hoping that you'll enjoy the story, and you have my permission to skip the actual lyrics while reading (like I do).

* * *

No one in glee club knew what was going on. Brittany and Quinn were sitting next to a very pale, very quiet Rachel. Brittany had an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face as she spoke to the smaller girl, her hand rubbing up and down Rachel's arm. Quinn, while not joining the conversation between the two girls, kept on looking back and forth between them and the door to the classroom, a highly uncomfortable look on her face.

"Do _you _know what's going on?" Tina asked Kurt, who had just made his way over to her and Artie, Mercedes on his heel.

Kurt studied the three girls across the room and shook his head. "No clue," he started, "But I can tell you that all three have been acting weirdly all day. Separately _and _together."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Artie added. "In the classes I have with Brittany and Rachel, Brittany's been all over her."

Tina tilted her head, crossing her arms. "Quinn does seem to be on the sidelines of whatever this is. Hey…" A thought hit her, and her eyes widened, "Where's Santana?"

Four heads snapped back to stare at their three classmates.

"Come to think of it…" Mercedes started, exchanging glances with Kurt, "Santana wasn't at practice today."

Tina and Artie's eyes widened, and they shot each other incredulous looks of their own. Artie cleared his throat. "Has… Has anyone even _seen _Santana today?"

Looking around at each other and all shaking their heads answered that question.

A loud squeal hit the room as Rachel suddenly pushed back her chair violently, the feet scraping against the floor as she stood up, shaking off Brittany's hand. "No!" the small girl said harshly, glaring at the taller girl, "I don't _care_, Brittany, okay? I don't care. I've given her ample enough time – and this – this –" Rachel bit herself off, her hands coming up to cover her face.

In the shocked silence that followed the outburst, a low tear-filled and beaten voice left the trembling girl, "I'm done, Britt. I'm done."

Brittany gasped, a hand coming up to her mouth, "You don't mean that, Rache – I know you don't. She – she loves you, I know. She just…"

"'She just'," Rachel echoed mockingly, raising her head, "She just what?"

"Rachel…" Brittany wrung her hands, a heartbroken expression on her face.

Rachel studied her face, looking briefly at Quinn who avoided her gaze, and then shut her eyes, shaking her head.

Anything she might have had to say was halted when Mr. Schuester finally made his entrance. Engrossed in the sheets of paper in his hand, he didn't notice the tableau in front of him, walking right past the two girls on his way to the piano. "Alright, class," he announced, setting down his briefcase and turning to face them. Seeing Rachel and Brittany standing, he tilted his head, "Girls?"

Rachel sniffed and placed one of the fakest smiles anyone had ever seen on her face as she looked at him. "Sorry, Mr. Schuester," she murmured, walking back to her chair, pulling it forward before taking her seat.

Brittany dropped her head, but she followed Rachel and sank down in her own chair, fingers gripping and un-gripping her Cheerio skirt. After a couple of seconds, Rachel sighed and reached over to cover Brittany's hand, squeezing it softly. Brittany smiled thankfully at her, small but still a little sad.

Blinking but deciding everything was okay, Mr. Schuester started passing out the papers he had brought with him. He paused as he reached Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn. "Where's Santana?" he asked.

Rachel tensed but avoided his gaze, Brittany looked at Rachel, and Quinn sighed. Uncrossing her arms, she reached forward and accepted three handouts, pushing them into her companions' hands, "She called in sick today."

"Oh. Okay." Accepting the explanation, Mr. Schuester walked over to the blackboard. He picked up a piece of chalk. "Alright, so today, we are going to concentrate on expanding our musical horizons. Who here can tell me about the song I have passed out? Anyone?"

Before anyone could process the fact that Rachel hadn't reacted to the question, the door to the classroom opened and a dark figure slipped in. Immediately, the temperature of the room seemed to fall a couple of degrees, and jaws dropped almost simultaneously.

Dressed in worn loose blue jeans, dark tennis shoes, hair loose and flowing around her face, Santana Lopez had her hands stuffed into the pockets of a light grey hoodie. But what probably shocked everyone the most was the strangely nervous expression on her face.

"Santana!" Brittany burst out loudly, jumping up to run over to her, but Santana raised a hand to stop her. Shooting her a small smile, Santana's eyes moved past her to look at Rachel, who was determinedly ignoring her, jaw clenched.

Sighing, Santana looked back at Mr. Schuester, "Mr. Schue? May I speak with you outside?"

Mr. Schuester shook himself out of the shock he was in. "Of course, Santana. Everyone," he looked at the rest of the class who were still staring at the brunette and back at each other, "Please read over the song. I'll be back soon."

Opening the door and leaving it for him, Santana quickly disappeared.

Almost at once, everyone jumped up. Finn made a beeline for Kurt and everyone after shooting his ex-girlfriend a concerned expression. "Alright, what the hell is going on?"

"How should we know?" Kurt crossed his arms, "This is one piece of gossip we are not privy to."

"Yeah," Artie nodded, "We're as lost as you are."

"But," Tina asked him, "Wouldn't you have an idea? You're still her friend, aren't you?"

Finn frowned. "Well, yes, but…"

"But…?" Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes nodded for him to continue.

"I don't know. Lately, we haven't been talking all that much. I got the feeling she was seeing someone else, but honestly, I didn't really want to know."

"Ahh." The four of them nodded in understanding.

Mercedes' eyes suddenly widened, and her mouth dropped open. "…Didn't Brittany say '_she_ loves you'?"

Kurt nodded. "And Santana's obviously involved."

Finn's mouth dropped open, and he spluttered. "_No_," he protested, "Rachel would have _told _me if…"

"If she moved onto lesbianism?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at him.

"Exactly. But – no!"

Tina looked back over to where Brittany had engulfed Rachel into a tight hug, Quinn surprisingly awkwardly patting Rachel's shoulder. When Artie spoke up, she turned her attention back to him.

"Guys, really," Artie shook his head, "This is _Santana _and _Rachel_. There's no _way_…"

Finn nodded resolutely, "Thank you."

"Still," Mercedes looked at her teammates' odd behavior across the room, "_Something_'_s_ up. Quinn and Brittany and Rachel are _never _this friendly."

They all agreed on that. Having nothing really more to say to each other – repeating questions, after all, gets tiring after a while – they drifted off and into their own thoughts, Finn going over to grill Puck to see if there was anything he knew. Through silent agreement, no one was going to bother Rachel and the Cheerios directly.

Soon, the door opened again and Mr. Schuester came back in, an odd expression on his face, Santana trailing in behind him. "Okay, everyone, back to your seats," he cleared his throat, waiting a bit for them to settle down, "Santana has a song she would like to perform. Santana, go ahead."

Everyone stared at each other again. The day was getting weirder and weirder.

Walking over to the guys who performed the music, Santana conversed quietly with them, finally drawing folded paper from a jean pocket, passing out what was probably sheet music. As they looked it over and nodded at her, she offered them a small smile. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Santana walked to the center of the classroom. She looked straight at Rachel.

Rachel sat rigidly in her chair, head down and fists clenched. As the first strains of music started, Rachel shook her head and stood up, "I can't do this." She all but ran to the door. As her hand touched the doorknob, Santana's quiet voice stopped her, "Rachel."

A deep breath wracked Rachel's body, and Santana walked up to her. She stopped a couple of feet away, speaking to the back of Rachel's head, "Please."

Everyone waited with bated breath; Santana _never _asked for anything. Finally, with a small nod of her head, Rachel dropped her hand and made her way back to her seat, Brittany automatically scooting her chair in close and grabbing her hand.

Santana paused, seemingly waiting for some sort of sign. Brittany lowered her head and spoke quietly into Rachel's ear, nudging her softly. Swallowing and blinking furiously, Rachel nodded, raising her head, looking at Santana for the first time.

A giant weight seemed to slip off of Santana's shoulders as their gaze connected. Nodding solemnly at her, a small movement of her head, Santana looked back at the musicians. And this time, before the music started, Santana had already begun singing.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da_

Setting up the song, Santana stood still, eyes riveted on Rachel. As the real lyrics started, music swelling up to meet her, her voice changed, taking on a timber glee club hadn't heard from her before. Her voice wasn't perfect, but the emotion behind the words made it almost painful to listen to as it smoothed out uneven pitch.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many times have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_

Closing her eyes briefly, Santana shook her head.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_

Searching Rachel's face, Santana's expression became full of intensity, her eyes bright and shiny as she asked Rachel to accept her words.

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Santana's voice almost broke. Bowing her head, she took in a deep breath. Hands closing into fists, she continued.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da_

A sad smile curled around her lips.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da_

Each entreaty seemed more painful, Santana's body seeming to start thrumming with the repressed urge to go up to Rachel, unconsciously leaning forward.

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Santana's voice rose, alternately sounding earnest and ashamed.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da_

The music died down, letting Santana's voice take the main focus. She breathed heavily, suddenly looking unsure.

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_Da da da, da da_  
_Please, please don't leave me_  
_(Da da da, da da)_

Having not moved since she had sat down, Rachel shifted, gently letting Brittany's hand go. Watching the action, Santana looked back into Rachel's eyes.

_Baby please don't leave me_  
_(Da da da, da da)_  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me no no no_

Almost stumbling with her words and starting when Rachel stood up, Santana took a cautious step towards her. When the smaller girl didn't react negatively, searching Santana's eyes with her own, Santana took another step forward.

_I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Lowering her voice the closer she got to Rachel, Santana jumped forward when Rachel's face crumpled, a hand going to her eyes, the other reaching out to grasp the fingers Santana slipped around it. Santana pulled her hand down from her face, gently wiping away the tears that started to fall.

_Please don't leave me_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Unabashedly singing only loud enough for Rachel's ears now, Santana took one more step forward, Rachel's free hand gripping onto the fabric at the taller girl's waist. When Rachel looked down, Santana slid her hand around to cup her cheek, urging her up again.

As the end of the song started, Santana took in a deep breath.

_Please, please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me_

The words trailed away, music dying as well. Nobody dared to breathe.

Then, "I'm mad at you," Rachel lightly slapped Santana's shoulder.

"I know," Santana agreed, "I deserve it."

"You do."

Santana smiled crookedly. "I already told you I did."

Rachel smiled back, keeping her voice sounding annoyed, "It's good you know this." Breathing in, Rachel looked down and shook her head. "I can't believe you did this. Singing for me. In front of everyone."

Santana sat back on her heels, the nervous expression reappearing on her face, "I had to. … And I meant it. I'm sorry."

Rachel searched Santana's eyes, suddenly surging forward to wrap her arms around Santana's waist, burying her head into her shoulder. "I should hate you," she mumbled.

Santana slid her arms around Rachel's shoulders, hugging her back just as fiercely, "I know. And I'm glad you don't. Are… Are we good?"

Rachel didn't answer right away. Then, pushing back to look up into Santana's worried face, she smiled. "We will be. This… This was a good thing. Thank you."

Santana shook her head, leaning forward to gently kiss Rachel's forehead, making the small girl smile, "No, thank _you_." Pulling back, she grabbed Rachel's hand and led her back to her seat, Brittany happily moving over to let Santana have her chair.

Before sitting down, Santana paused. "Alright, show's over," she raised her voice, glaring at everyone in the room, making sure everyone met her gaze, "If I hear any _peep _of what happened here today, I will find out who it was and _end _you. No one will be talking about this, got it?" Hearing the various mumbles that answered her, she smiled in satisfaction, taking her seat.

"S, that was _amazing_," Brittany whispered loudly, and Santana cleared her throat, nodding, "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Brittany smiled, "Kay." She then leaned over Santana's lap, smiling at Rachel, smile widening as she saw they were still holding hands, "See? I told you it would work out."

Rachel blushed, but she nodded, "While you did not use those exact words, you did. Thank you." Then, turning her attention to Quinn, who was studiously looking at her nails, Rachel smiled at her. "I appreciate your concern as well, Quinn. Though not as hands on as Brittany's technique, I know you were helping in your own way."

Quinn rolled her eyes, a faint smile coming to her lips anyway, "Whatever, Berry."

Santana snorted, then reached her foot over to nudge Quinn's leg, accepting the kick back with a chuckle. Bravado having been restored again, Santana then called out, "Yo, Mr. Schue! Don't you have a song to teach us?"

Mr. Schuester sat up, clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes, yes, quite right, Santana. Thank you. Wonderful, erhm, performance as well."

"Move on," Santana glared at him, relaxing when Rachel reached out a hand to pat her thigh, gently chiding her, "Be nice."

Taking his spot back at the front of the class, Mr. Schuester retrieved a copy of the song for Santana. Walking over to give it to her, Santana raised her eyebrow at him, making no motion to take it until Rachel finally burst out, snatching the paper for her, "Santana, _really_? I know you have to reinforce your image of being a bad-ass, but this is ridiculous."

Skin flushing suspiciously, Santana crossed her arms and muttered, "It wasn't that."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Then what was it?"

Sighing, Santana accepted the copy of the song Rachel still held out to her. "I wanted to share with you."

A bright blush stained Rachel's face, and she sat back, a small embarrassed smile on her face, "Oh. Okay."

Brittany's giggle snapped Mr. Schuester back into focus, and he clapped his hands together. "Alright, can we _please _concentrate on the song?"

It was pretty much a useless request. Minds buzzing with new information, full of disbelief and curiosity, Mr. Schuester eventually gave up and dismissed everyone early with the task of practicing the song for next class.

Being the first out of the door, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn managed to slip out before being cornered. Left behind, everyone looked at each other incredulously.

"Whoah," Artie breathed out as soon as the door shut behind the quartet.

"How long…?" Tina asked.

"_How_?" Kurt countered.

"How indeed?" Mercedes echoed.

"Did _you _know?" Finn rounded on Puck, who shook his head.

"I had no idea. Hot, though," Puck smirked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Mr. Schuester, thinking deeply as he gathered up all the extra song sheets, ears half-paying attention to his students' words, only had one thought: Santana obviously cared for Rachel, and Rachel cared back. And really, that was all that mattered to him.

Snapping his briefcase closed, he looked at everyone left in the room, "C'mon, guys, let's go." Watching as they all filed out, he flipped off the lights and closed the door behind him.


End file.
